The Frame Game
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: Sam/Scam. "So how did he attack you?" Her mouth curled up in a smirk, "He didn't."


**Title: The Frame Game  
Summary: "So how did he attack you?" Her mouth curled up in a smirk, "He didn't."  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Scam/Sam**

* * *

Tori Daniels fidgeted in the wooden chair she was sitting in. Her hazel eyes flickered around, glancing at the dull cream walls and beige desks of the police station. She pushed a strand of curly black hair behind her ear and bit her lip, anxious to meet one of the officers investigating her case.

"I assume you're Miss Tori Daniels?", she heard a female voice ask. Tori looked up and smiled at the officer, who took a seat across from her while opening a manila folder. "It says here that Mr. David Disanto, while attending a party you were hosting, stole one of your diamond jewelry sets."

"That's correct", she said, nodding. She honestly didn't expect David to be a thief; perhaps there were financial issues he had that she didn't know about.

"I'm a new officer on the case", she explained, sifting through the file, "So excuse me for my lack of knowledge of this investigation", she said, her amber eyes revealing sincerity. Tori smiled and told her it was fine.

"Are you a new officer?" Tori asked, with a smile on her face, "You look young."

The officer blushed, "Why thank you. I am new, and at this moment I'm just trying to work my way up to the top. My name's Carrie." Tori's lips broke out into a grin, her thoughts swirling with the possible scenarios that could play out thanks to this information. "Anyways, your case.", she said, jolting Tori out of her thoughts. "Circumstancial evidence points out that Mr. Disanto was seen entering your room, and our interrogation of him told us that he knew you had a bathroom connected to your bedroom, which is why he entered. Is this information true?" Tori nodded, and the officer continued, "Now, your jewelry set was found in the backseat of Mr. Disanto's green Honda Accord, in one of the back pockets, and we found his fingerprints on the box. Your jewelry will be returned to you soon, and Mr. Disanto has been arrested on various counts of theft."

Tori let out a relieved sigh, "Oh thank you. My parents gave me that set before.... before their accident", she frowned at that, but continued, "And it means so much to me that you found it, and that David has been arrested."

Carrie smiled, "You don't have to worry about him anymore."

Tori smiled back and the two girls wrapped up their conversation. Carrie gave Tori her number, in the excuse that she wanted Tori to always have someone to call, and Tori gave hers to Carrie. Soon they said their goodbyes, and as soon as she walked out of the police station, her lips curled up in satisfied grin.

After getting into her car and driving to her house, she took off the black wig, setting the curly bob of hair aside to reveal crimson strands that were carefully hidden from Carrie's view. She scratched at the base of her neck, and peeled off the synthetic mask that was designed to mimic Tori Daniel's face. After taking off the hazel contacts to let her natural green eyes to shine through, she heard a ringing coming from her disposable cell phone.

"This is Tori", she said, locking her car door behind her while she fished for Tori's keys in her purse. Tori was coming back from her cruise soon, and it was her job to make sure that the house sparkled.

"Tori? This is Cassie", she heard the woman on the other line say, and her eyes lit up with mock delight. "... David Disanto was undergoing a polygraph test while we were speaking..."

"And?" she heard herself say, looking around before locking the door and leaving the house.

"... He didn't steal your jewelry set."

And she smiled, getting into her car while satisfaction rushed through her veins, a sign of a job well done.

"I know", she said, her tone ominous, "But it's too late now, isn't it? Remember: polygraph tests aren't admissible in court." She slammed the phone shut and turned it off, and soon she was driving away, leaving the officers who were trying to catch her in the dust. They would find that David Disanto as an innocent man, framed for a crime he did not commit. They would find Tori Daniels coming home from vacation, unaware of the situation that occurred while she wasn't home.

But they would not find Samantha Simpson, the very person responsible for all this chaos.

**

* * *

Three Weeks Later:**

Decked in a silky red strapless dress, Valerie Courdroy walked through the restaurant in strappy golden heels, her blonde hair resting upon her head in curls. Her light green eyes, (she didn't bother with contacts this time), scanned the people dining in the five star restaurant. She sighed, almost giving up, when her eyes targeted a man sitting by himself. From what she could remember, Michael Denavo***** had black hair and a pale complexion; this man fit the description, although his hair was longer and was in a low ponytail. Her ruby red lips turned up in a predatory smile; he would be her next target tonight.

"Hey", she said in a sultry voice, walking up to meet him. "I'm Valerie."

Michael Denavo smiled, "I'm Michael. Please, sit down", he said, eyeing her body. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and shook her head.

"I know a quieter place", she said smirking as she pointed to the upstairs level, empty thanks to the lack of parties being hosted there.

Michael's eyes widened before he nodded, calling a waiter to take his food and give him the bill. Valerie sat down and waited patiently; he would soon get what he deserved.

Eventually the two head upstairs and Valerie made sure that people were watching.

Once in the quiet haven that was the upstairs floor, Valerie took off her shoes and sat in a chair. She watched Michael loosen his tie before cozying his way up to her.

She stood up. "You're just like the others, you know. Cocky, rude, only thinking with your dick because you don't have a brain to help you."

Michael's eyes widened as his face contorted into a glare, his hands curling into fists, "Excuse me?"

She smirked, "You heard me. I guess it's that lack of a normal functioning brain that led to your backstabbing ways years ago."

Despite his growing anger, Michael's eyes widened in shock. "How the hell do you know about that?"

"What's the matter?" She mocked, walking closer to him while her hands were in the air in a shrugging position, as if he wasn't really a threat. "Scared that people know that you're only a backstabbing, lying coward who has to hide behind the friends he enjoys betraying?"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Make me", she said, smirking.

Anger overcame any rational thoughts and Michael grabbed Valerie's arm, tight enough to leave a bruise.

"That all you got?" she mocked. Without him noticing she grabbed a nearby knife and cut her dress, its new length being mid-thigh. Michael's eyes were shut, trying to calm himself down.

"Here, this might help", she said, pushing a knife into his hand, and then she made her move.

"AHHHHHH!" She screamed, changing her persona into that of a scared, defenseless girl, "RAPE! SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE!"

Moments later she heard pairs of feet running up the stairs, giving her time to grow tears in her eyes, while Michael only stood still, flabbergasted at what just occurred.

"Wait, no, no!" He protested, only to be silenced by a man punching him in the face, while others grabbed his arms and legs. Some people moved to comfort the fallen girl, the one who was crying, the one whose dress was torn with the knife that was suspiciously in Michael's hand, the one whose arm was now sporting a growing bruise. They helped her downstairs while someone called the police.

And after being asked if she was okay, she nodded, graciously thanking the people who were helping her. She silently waited for the police, while dabbing imaginary tears in her eyes with a napkin. When they arrived, she would tell them that Michael Denavo had come onto her, and once he tore off her dress she had screamed rape, in fear of what he was going to do to her.

Yes, Sam thought, revenge was very sweet.

**

* * *

Two weeks later:**

Sam looked at the mirror that was connected to her dresser, and she brushed her long red hair into a high ponytail. She looked down, her fingers brushing the different synthetic face masks she could use.

This was her last target.

Using another identity was risky, especially for the plan she had today. She also took into account that she would need to make her target angry by bringing up memories of his betrayal, yet she couldn't be recognized at first...

She nodded to herself, a plan forming in her mind, and put on a mask. She tied her hair up into a bun before putting on her last wig. This was the last target, the last person who had betrayed---

'Ring!'

Sam glanced at her phone before picking it up, "Hello?"

"Hey Sammie... are we going to visit him today?" Sam's heart softened at Alex's words, especially at the mention of him.

"Not today... I told him I'm coming tomorrow."

Alex frowned, "It's not fair. He shouldn't even be in there."

Sam's lips turned into a frown as well, "I know."

Silence ensued between the two, and sighing, Sam told Alex she would call her later. Alex agreed, and soon Sam was fixing her wig and putting on her make-up once more.

_'Don't worry'_, she thought, silently thinking thoughts to her husband, _'I will get you out of jail._'

She went downstairs and grabbed her keys, an auburn wig covering her head now. The short straight hair and the dark chocolate eyes gave her the appearance of a faceless woman in a crowded city, something she needed to pull off.

After driving for fifteen minutes, Sam stopped in front of a glass coated office skyscraper, where she parked her car and walked onto the sidewalk. The lush garden of the office greeted her, along with a large water fountain in the middle. Her eyes gleamed with malice as she noticed her next target: Jason Lipowitz. She opened her car door and stepped out, letting the fresh air lift her hair. Closing the door, Sam turned around and walked towards Jason, her hands in her pockets, clutching a matchbook. When she was only two feet away from him she sat down at the edge of the fountain, waiting for the known smoker to take out a cigarette. Her now brown eyes darted towards Jason's left pocket, where the light green lighter was sticking out of.

This was it.

Without attracting anyone's attention, Sam swiftly took the green lighter from the man's pockets and gripped it in her hand. Sam put it in her jacket pocket, inwardly smirking as Jason didn't even notice his precious lighter was gone.

Wait for it…

Moments later the man's hand reached down to his left pocket, and Sam almost chuckled when Jason mumbled a curse under his breath. His hands fumbled through his other pocket too, the cigarette already in his hand.

"Need a light sir?" Sam asked in a sweet voice, changing it to mimic an innocent tone. Jason turned to her, his expression one of curiosity when his face met hers, but he sheepishly nodded.

"Umm…" Sam dug through her purse, taking out a old matchbook and presenting it to the man. "Sorry, I can't find my lighter… I only have these for a Chemistry project", she explaining, handing the matchbook to the man who gratefully accepted it.

"Why are you wearing gloves?" the blonde man asked, noticing the black latex on her hands. He lit his cigarette and let a match drop onto the floor after ripping on off the matchbook. It was one of those old ones, but it didn't matter to him. As long as his cigarette was lit, he was happy.

She laughed, "I like them. They're cute", she commented, staring at her hand.

Inwardly she smirked as she looked at the ripped blackened match lying innocently on the floor.

"Keep them, at least until you find your lighter", she said as he tried to hand her the matchbook. He chuckled before thanking her, and he was about to walk away before he glanced at her face one more time.

"…Do I know you?" He asked, his blonde eyebrows scrunching up in wonder. She looked suspiciously familiar…

The auburn-haired girl only raised an eyebrow, and it really reminded him of—

"_This… This is going to be the e-end of you Tim", Jason said, chuckling from the office floor as he clutched his bleeding abdomen. The aforementioned man only raised an eyebrow in an expression that Jason read as "Is that so?" _

"No…" Jason whispered to himself, shaking his head and turning away from the girl.

Sam stood up from her seat on the fountain and walked towards her car, and soon she was driving it away to a location near Jason's home. Once she parked her car she waited, watching as her prey enter his home, his territory—

No. Her territory. This was her game now. Jason would no longer be around to frame his co-workers of _attempted murder, _she thought angrily, remembering the way Jason plunged a knife into his abdomen and blamed it on her husband, Tim. Of course, the foolish officers gulped up every word Jason gave them, and it made sense didn't it? Tim had a motive: if Jason died, Tim would be the one who took his place as boss.

Of course, none of the other betrayals Tim suffered were as despicable as Jason's was. David Disanto had a ferocious temper no one knew about, and she and David had once been in love… Of course, it didn't end as well as she would have liked, and years later she found Tim, the most charming, handsome, sweetest man she could have ever hoped for. That didn't sit well with David though, and he blamed Tim their breakup even though she didn't meet Tim until years later.

_Idiot, _she thought, scowling at the sight of the man who had been accused of theft.

Of course, Michael Denavo was an even bigger idiot than David. Back in college, Michael and Tim had been friends, (but to be honest Tim was only being friends with the man just to be nice), and Michael had the gall to steal one of Tim's brilliant ideas for a science class, and got credit for the magnificent idea that Tim thought of.

Enough was enough… She had already taken care of David and Michael. And now…

She smirked as she noticed Jason's blonde hair stepping out of his car.

Jason would get what he deserved too.

She got out of the car, her contacts now off and her wig ready to be taken off immediately, and took a second matchbook she had. Her eyes glanced at her car to make sure nothing of value was inside it; nothing would be of course. This car was simply a part of the plan… and some sacrifices needed to be made, especially if she wanted to avenge her husband.

"Hey Jason!" she called, and the blonde haired man turned around and a look of surprise was etched onto his face. He came closer to her, wondering why in the world she was _here _of all places, and Sam took out the matchbook and a separate match that was ripped from the matchbook that _Jason_ was currently holding. When Jason was close enough, Sam inconspicuously lit the match and dropped it at the front of the car, and went back inside the car and closed the door.

Jason didn't really notice the small fire until he got closer, to which point he started running.

Sam smiled and put the car in the ignition, her purse still dangling from her arm. Jason was close now… so close.

Another neighbor went outside to get her mail when she noticed the car across the street on fire, and her neighbor Jason standing near the car. Her eyes widened when she noticed the fire grew stronger, heading towards the woman in the car.

Sam waited until the neighbor screamed and Jason was close enough to let out her own ear piercing scream. She fumbled with the handle inside the car before finally opening it and running from her car. Jason came closer to comfort her, but Sam glanced at the neighbor dialing 911 from her cell phone across the street.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Sam screamed at the confused blonde man. "YOU THINK I DIDN'T SEE YOU?"

It wasn't until the police came and the firefighters doused the car with water that Sam took off her wig, revealing her red hair, and screamed at Jason, accusing him of lighting her car on fire. The police pulled her and Jason over and started asking questions.

A sobbing Sam shakily said, "I saw him!" she said, pointing a finger at Jason. "He took a match and set my car on fire! He was trying to KILL ME!"

"I did no such thing!"

"YES YOU DID! I SAW YOU!"

The officers nodded, taking notes, "All right, now why would this man set your car on fire?"

Sam cried more, "Months ago he accused my husband of attempted murder, even though my husband did NO such thing!" she screamed, glaring at Jason who recognized the redhead as Tim's wife. "Now I guess he's trying to kill me!"

"No I didn't. I didn't!" he protested, but the police asked him to empty his pockets. Jason grumbled and revealed his wallet, a few coins, and a matchbook…

"I s-saw him take out a matchbook!" Sam said through sobs, pointing at the object. The officers took the matchbook and opened it, revealing that two matches were gone.

"Look for a match!" called out one of the officers who were assisting her.

"Now wait a minute!" Jason interrupted, making everyone look at him. "_She _gave me a matchbook today!" The officers looked at Sam who was giving Jason a look of absolute bewilderment. "S-she said she didn't have her lighter today, and instead she had a matchbook for some project! I swear!" he cried.

Sam raised a cool eyebrow at the officers, "…I don't smoke. Why would I carry a lighter? Or a match? Besides, I haven't seen you since five months ago." She explained to the officers, knowing that the other matchbook was hidden in a bush far away.

Jason's eyes widened as she spoke, and he remembered that she was in disguise today… No wonder she looked familiar!

"That matchbook!" he fumbled for words, trying to prove his innocence, "It's hers! It has to have her prints all over it!" His lips upturned in a possible smile, knowing he had her now—

No wait. Shit, shit, SHIT! She was wearing gloves!

But when he told the officers this, Sam only raised another eyebrow. "Um okay. If that what it takes to proof I have nothing to do with what crazy here is trying to claim, sure, check it for prints."

Jason was on the brink of breaking down, crying, and he softly told the officers she was wearing leather gloves today.

Sam's expression turned to one of confusion. "I'm allergic to leather."

Jason's eyes widened.

Of course, Sam didn't tell Jason or the officers that inside the leather gloves she was wearing today, she was also wearing latex gloves.

"Look I don't know what he's trying to prove here", Sam tiredly said, her dry tears faded on her cheeks, "All I know is he tried to kill me by setting my car on fire."

That was enough for the officers to at least bring Jason Lipowitz downtown for questioning, and as Sam heard the familiar "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of law", she leaned over to the now handcuffed Jason who was staring at her in disbelief and whispered three words…

"Tim says hi.", and she inwardly smirk as she turned around and walked away from the man who had stolen her husband away from her.

Yes, she thought, smiling as one of the officers offered her a ride, revenge was deliciously sweet.

* * *

*** - If you recall Cresenta's Lark fic, "The True Mission", Michael Denev is the villain. (He's also the villain in "The True Motive", the upcoming sequel to "The True Mission".) (Oh look at me! I'm so wonderful at promoting things… ahem.) Anyway, Michael is terrible. Cresenta and I loathe him with a passion, and SO (without her knowledge or her consent) I stole him and put him in here, JUST BECAUSE it would be funny and he deserves to be accused of attempted rape. :P (I'm sorry I stole him Cresenta. :P but congrats you guessed right!)**

**That is the end of ****The Frame Game****. Please review! I hope you all enjoyed it! :D**

**Moral of the story: Don't mess with Sam or Tim. Ever. :P**

**Love,**

**Ivy**


End file.
